


Dream ride

by AspenTree0228



Series: Domestic Training [3]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis Lexa, Lots and lots of porn, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Smut, alternative universe, just porn, maybe not, someone suggested I tag futanari so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenTree0228/pseuds/AspenTree0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has set her mind on a new car. Lexa teaches her to drive manual. But eventually, does she get the car?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream ride

**Author's Note:**

> Someone suggested I write about...you know what, no spoiler. Just read the tag,  
> If it's not your thing, if I made mistakes, please be kind and gracious about it.

Since last work in this series, I've been researching ABO dynamics and I found this work on AO3 that's pretty specific and continuous to what I found other places. And my own work is surprisingly coherent to this guide. So I decided this is the reference I want to use for building my series. 

'Sex and Gender: A Biological Guide to the Omegaverse' by PrinzessinEilis. <http://archiveofourown.org/works/966128> 

I'll just briefly summarize some points that I use for my story, you can jump to the actual story if you want. 

Alpha-females have penises of course; they can have vaginal canals, only narrower, dryer and shallower than Beta and Omega females, not particularly fertile; they have undescended testes, so NO balls, but they are POTENT (Clexa babies, not a problem); they enter rut, and ejaculate multiple times when they knot a partner. 

Betas are relatively "normal", but they have enhanced senses, meaning they could react to Alphas in rut and Omegas in heat. But they have much more self-restraint. 

Omegas enter heat, very susceptible to Alphas in rut. 

In Alpha/Omega households, the couple's cycles tend to sync up, the longer they have been together, the more synchronized they become. 

Note that although during mating season, Alphas prefer to be top and Omegas bottom, their genders do not determine social personalities. All genders have scent glands on their neck, hence the mating bite generally happens on the neck. 

 

**********

A maroon colored vintage MG convertible, that car right there in the automobile exhibition, was way too dreamy for her pumping little heart to handle. Blue eyes danced in excitement as the blonde rounded the exhibit again and again. 

And Lexa had thought she would be the one acting like a child in a candy shop. She was certainly wrong about that, when Clarke practically dragged her and weaved through crowds to get a look at the new series. 

Octavia and Raven tagged along. Clarke had been talking their ears off about the exhibition. 

Lexa was a little jealous when she saw the three girls loop arms together when they first entered. But she allowed it. Two little Betas were not of her concern. And a smug grin appeared on her face when people started to swarm and Clarke inevitably returned to her side for protection. Their bond was so much more prominent. 

So they lost sight of Octavia and Raven. 

It didn’t discourage the blonde. “Lexa Lexa Lexa, look! Lexa!” When Clarke found her partner momentarily preoccupied by the booklet of some other cars, she clutched Lexa’s cheeks and tilted her head in the right direction. She didn’t notice when the beautiful face was squashed like a chipmunk with a mouthful of nuts. 

“Cark… I shaw dat…” With her lips puckered and unable to close, Lexa slumped her shoulders helplessly. 

“Oops, sorry babe.” Hurriedly releasing her grip, Clarke didn’t relent on her ranting about this fabulous drive. “I’ve always wanted a car like this since I was a kid! Can I please make a reservation when it comes out on the market?” 

“Clarke—” Lexa was about to argue its practicality. Clarke had a car, a shabby little beetle. Although shabby, it did its job. 

The blonde was quick to put a finger on Lexa’s plump lips, “I really like this car, Lex, and I’ve saved enough money for it. Please, pleeeease~” She batted her lashes and cooed. 

Just like a child in a candy shop, having set her mind on the sweetest too. Lexa chuckled, and printed a small kiss on Clarke’s fingertip, “Fine, but not until you get your license.” 

Clarke was lazy when she applied for her driver’s license. She didn’t bother to learn manual, which, unfortunately, the convertible happened to be. 

“Ok ok! Teach me today!” The blonde jumped and wrapped her arms around the Alpha’s neck. 

The little commotion caught Octavia’s eyes, who dragged Raven over to reunite with her friends. But it also attracted the car rep’s attention. It was a very good looking guy, tall, full head of grayish hair, unbuttoned suit revealed the white shirt across his eight pack, no doubt a dominant Alpha. 

“Hey there, beautiful, you like this model?” He suggestively asked. 

Clarke was unsuspicious, nodding at his question. 

“Tell you what, my dad runs the show, I’ll talk to him and you can take this baby out for a ride.” 

“No thanks, I can’t drive manual.” She politely declined his offer, backing in the brunette’s arm. 

“I’ll be happy to teach you.” A large hand was extended to her. “Name’s Cage, Wallace.”

Lexa was furious. How dare he? This man, blatantly flirting with _her_ mate in front of her jealous green eyes. “That wouldn’t be necessary.” She stepped in between the rep and her partner. 

“Come on, blondie,” Cage ignored Lexa, wiggling his finger at the blonde, “I’m an excellent tutor.” 

“ _I_ am the only tutor she needs.” 

He laid out both his palms, stating his superiority over the younger Alpha. “Well your friend obviously wants to try it out. I can make it happen, can you?” 

“Mine’s bigger than yours.” Raven snickered under her breath, and Octavia couldn’t hold in her treacherous laughter.

Lexa hardly spared a glare at her friends’ mockery. “She’s not my ‘friend’, you punk, she is my _woman_.” Her tone was grim and warning as she pressed closer to the exhibition stage. “Now you listen to me, fuckboy, if you so much as look at her the wrong way, I’ll rip off your dangly balls and shove them up your scrawny ass.” 

“Lex!” Clarke caught the brunette’s wrist, and yelped in horror. She had never seen Lexa like this, so angry, so crude and reckless. 

The rep was just about to add another snide remark, he saw his old man casting a disappointed gaze in their direction. Lexa hissed at him again. Cage snorted, and raised his hands in the air, “Woah woah, I didn’t know that, alright? No need to get feisty.” 

“Let’s go, Lexa, come on.” Clarke pushed and pulled at the stubborn Alpha until Lexa eventually tore her lethal glare away from the man. 

Cage mumbled, just loud enough for Octavia and Raven to hear, “vaccinate your fucking dog before you take her out on picnics.” 

Octavia gave him an epic eye-roll, following the couple as they shoved their way out to a clearer space. 

“Eww that’s disgusting.” Raven exclaimed when she saw what Lexa was doing to Clarke. 

The Alpha sniffed at her partner like some kind of wild animal, then screwed her brows tightly. The coat of her musk on the blonde was not as strong as it had been, and she feared that other Alphas would disregard her marks and try to swoop in. She wiped at the sweat that broke out on her neck, where scent glands were located, and then smeared the secretion onto Clarke’s face. 

“Hey, O?” Big brown eyes fluttered in confusion, Raven asked her friend incredulously, “has Lincoln ever done that to you?” 

Thinking really hard, Octavia had rarely seen her mate angry. Ahh, Lincoln, always so gentle and soft-spoken. A foolish grin spread on her face. 

“O, back to earth?” 

Snapping out of her daydream, Octavia shook her head, “not really, only the time he thought I was pregnant.” 

“Princess is a preggar!?” 

“No! She just told me she’s on her period.” Octavia stated. “No way they’re gonna have kids this young.” 

Raven pulled a face, “then what’s with the cranky raccoon master?” 

“Dunno, although, Lincoln’s always a little rough when he’s in, you know…” A suspicious red cloud climbed up Octavia’s cheeks. 

“Rut, O, r-u-t, it’s a word.” Raven rolled her eyes again, so done with the two sets of lovebirds hovering around her single ass everyday. “You think Lexa is…? How come I don’t smell it?” 

Octavia shrugged, “Neither do I, but I bet she’s close.” 

“Well, if you’re right, Clarkey is in for biggg treble.” Raven bit down a smirk as she observed the couple not too far away from them. 

 

“Clarke, babe I’m sorry. I don’t know what got to me.” Lexa murmured as they drove back home, “he really pissed me off.”

The blonde couldn’t help but abandoned her attitude. She tucked back a strand of brown mane that spilled forward from the braids, and sighed slightly, “I know, Lex, but you get that I don’t have interest in any other person, right? I love _you_.” 

Pinkish plump lips pressed together for a millisecond. It was a classic Lexa smile. “I love you too.” Green eyes trained on the road but her hand left the gear and rested on Clarke’s lap. “So, you wanna learn manual?” 

“Yeah yeah, teach me!” Eagerly, the blonde sat up in her seat, and listened intently when Lexa lectured on how to start a car with clutches. 

 

In a week, Clarke was learning fast. With experience driving auto transmission cars, she found manual a piece of cake. It was so fun, challenging, to control such a complex automobile and speed it up to its limits. Clarke enjoyed it. What she didn’t enjoy, was Lexa’s company. 

She told herself it was a bit harsh to think about her partner who she had mated for life this way, but truthfully, Lexa definitely wasn’t a patient tutor. 

“What did I tell you, Clarke!?” Lexa pulled a sour face, feeling her stomach churn with a blunt pain in her belly. 

_“Here she goes, again.”_ The blonde rolled her eyes nearly back into her skull, and released the gas paddle, bringing the car to an abrupt halt. 

Lexa almost bumped into the windshield. “That’s it, young lady, you’re banned from my pickup.” A long finger pointed at her company, the brunette unbuckled her safety belt and came over to the driver’s side. 

“What?! Where the hell am I gonna go to practice? I have an appointment at the DMV _tomorrow_!” Clarke exclaimed in disbelief as she reentered the vehicle from the other side. “Lexa, this is really, really stupid. I was doing fine! You’re just scared that I’m gonna crash your precious pickup.” 

Seeing her lover huff and puff, arms swaying in protest like a cute little squid, Lexa regretted her tone. It wasn’t normal for her, she mused, to be easily agitated and jumpy. _“I could be nicer about it.”_ With a dramatic sigh, she softened her voice, “Clarke, I’m not worried about my pickup. This is for your safety, and for me to have a peace of mind when you drive that thing. I—” _love you…_

“Ok, ok, I get it. You’ve _literally_ said that to me a thousand times. Gosh I swear you lecture more than my mother.” Just as Lexa was about to transform into a soft and fuzzy raccoon, Clarke was acting like a annoying college sorority girl. 

As she was about to argue in return, Lexa felt a wave of hot flash attack her, with which also came a headache. God damn this stomach flu giving her a fever, she thought, and decided to call Indra that she would not be going into work tomorrow. “Clarke, I’m not in the mood for a fight with you. Let’s just go home, ok?”

“Fine by me, cranky pants.” 

 

Back to Lexa’s house, now their house, where the Omega had her stuff all over the place, the brunette went to take a hot shower. 

Clarke plopped herself on the sofa, flipping through channels with boredom. A glance was thrown to the bathroom, and she felt awful. Lexa was always a big pushover with her on small, mundane, domestic affairs, but the Alpha had her own principles, apparently, road safety was one of which. 

The water stopped, Clarke sat up straight and waited for the paddling of wet feet on the floor to approach. 

Lexa was wrapped in a white robe, her hair damp on her shoulders, her expression less intimidating, her skin glowing a little, and she felt much better after a nice shower. 

“Aww Lex you look amazing.” Clarke swooned, curling next to the brunette as soon as she sat down. She coaxed Lexa into a small peck on the mouth, and attempted at making peace. “Can I please borrow your pickup before the convertible gets out?” 

A brow shot up, “nice try, Clarke.” Lexa stuck to her decision. 

“Pff, whatever.” Shoving at the stronger shoulder, the blonde pushed herself away from the warm body. 

Amused, Lexa smirked then quickly put on a neutral look. “I’m not punishing you, Clarke.” 

“Well it sure feels like it, Lexa. How am I ever gonna be good enough for my new car?” 

“I’m trying to teach you a lesson, and I’m only doing this because I care about you. You’re new, and if you can’t promise me to stop tricking around, I can’t let you on that convertible.” 

Green eyes boring into unhappy baby blue, and Clarke knew she had lost this argument. 

“Review the DMV handouts now. Let’s take a few days off, then I’ll decide if I wanna lend you the pickup.” She compromised at last, and grinned to see sparkles return to the azure eyes. 

Clarke reluctantly rummaged through the handbook and prepared for the road test. From time to time, she watched Lexa from the corner of her eyes. The brunette was either reading a book, or checking out informercials on the television. But Lexa looked irritated, by the content of the book or the fawning models in the commercial, she didn’t know. At last, the woman slumped in the cushions and slammed her eyes. 

In such a relaxed position, Lexa didn’t pay much attention to the robe that had slid up inch by inch, gathering at her thighs. 

For minutes, Clarke ignored the smooth skin and taut muscle on her lover’s legs, until she had lost her focus upon the sight of something else. It wasn’t just Lexa’s thighs on display, the tip of a special appendage was peeping out from the hem of the cotton material. Its head shyly hid underneath a sheath of soft skin. Lexa was not circumcised because of her parents’ religious practice, and she was diligent in keeping herself neat. If that wasn’t the cutest thing she’d ever seen, Clarke didn’t know what could be. Suddenly a terrible idea came into mind. She reached out before Lexa could react, and captured the little sleepy looking “commander” in her palm. 

“Clarke,” Lexa clicked her tongue to accentuate on the ‘k’, which was becoming a turn-on for the blonde. “What are you doing now?” She stared in between her legs, where blood started rushing toward, and her hypersensitive member received the attention with a shuddering salute. 

The small dormant giant in her hand was wakening up faster than she ever knew. Blue eyes widened as she felt it swell and lengthen, and soft skin retracted, revealing a glistening, furiously red head. She stroked it once, and a colorless sticky drip spilled out from the tiny orifice. In shock, she released it. 

“Ahh…” The sudden loss of contact made the brunette throw her head backward. Her item bounced up, in search for the warm hand. It was craving the contact so much it twitched. 

“What the— Lexa? Were you playing with yourself in the shower?” 

Actually, it did feel weird when she washed her part, in a delightful, sensational way. She wasn’t surprised though. They hadn’t made love for days because Clarke got her mind set on passing the road test, and she had the stomach flu. Lexa was pent up, and she honestly considered pleasuring herself earlier in the bathroom, but she didn’t admit it. She squinted at Clarke, “why did you do that?” 

Remembering her evil plan, the blonde placed her hand gently back on Lexa’s body. She didn’t resume the movement up and down though, instead, she swayed it from left to right. “Well since you banned me from the pickup. I sure can use some practice on a fake stick.” 

“Mmm… Clarke, this isn’t funny.” The brunette spread her legs a little, and her hips rolled uncontrollably to meet the caress. She gnawed her teeth warningly. 

“See, I’m keeping it safe, Lex. That’s what I’m doing, really.” Clarke had an innocent face on, batting her lashes to a flustered Lexa. Her hand moved slightly sideway as she asked in fake seriousness, “so this is first gear to second gear, am I doing it right?” 

The brunette wasn’t listening, at all. There was one thing on her mind, she wanted release. “Clarke—oh, umm…fas-faster…” 

The blonde flicked her wrist in a continuous manner that mimicked shifting gears, her fingers softly rubbed at the glossy head. “Ok, fine, let’s add it up to 40 miles.” She tugged at Lexa’s member to what seemed to be a higher gear position, and discreetly added pressure on the tip of her finger. 

Lexa’s thighs convulsed, her waist flexed, and her hips thrusted into the touch. The robe fell open to her sides. She felt more of her own hot essence burning through her length and dribbling down her tender skin. 

“Mmm…60? I don’t know, Lex, that’s pretty fast.” 

The urgent twinge in her groin became unbearable. Lexa released her grip on the armrest, and covered Clarke’s pale hand. She didn’t bother to strip down the beautiful blonde, or move the hand. There simply wasn’t time. She just needed it still, just needed the constant pressure, and steady contact. 

Clarke decided to not tease her Alpha any further. In the first month of their dating, they had sex almost whenever they could, so getting cut off abruptly was probably not the nicest experience for Lexa. Loud moans and violent shudders shook her out of contemplation. Clarke watched in awe as the hard piece of flesh strutted in her palm angrily, and Lexa’s defined abs rippled with each heave. 

“Clarke! I—” Before the sentence could form, a louder groan rolled off those perfectly shaped lips. Lexa lost control when lightening exploded behind her eyelids, and electric shocks concentrated on the distal end of her pride. Just a couple more thrusts thrown in, spurts of thick milky white substance shot up to inches in the air, and landed on her stomach, her chest, even some on her face. 

It was incredible, to witness the intense unraveling of such a beautiful creature. Clarke almost drooled at the sight, Lexa’s cheeks was flushed with crimson shades, green eyes hooded and foggy, and the confused look on her face when she peered down to the mess she made was just adorable. She reached to the coffee table for tissues, and attentively wiped the stains off the brunette’s freshly bathed body. “well, that was fast?” A soft kiss printed on her partner’s neck, Clarke was drawing small circles around Lexa’s belly button as she watched the tamed and satisfied phallus tremble. 

“Shut up, Clarke.” Lexa was slightly embarrassed by her desperation. 

“Aww, babe,” the blonde tucked a damp lock behind Lexa’s ear, “I’ve been a little aloof, haven’t I? Why didn’t you tell me? It must’ve been frustrating, no wonder you’re all pissy these days.” 

“You were on your period.” 

“It was last week.” 

The brunette shrugged, “and you’re busy with the test. I got the stomach flu, I didn’t…” 

“I know you always put my need, my comfort before yours, you want to be my care taker and protecter, and you’re all that. But sometimes, Lex, you gotta let me know what’s going on.” Clarke put her chin on the Alpha’s strong shoulder, and nuzzled her nose to her pulse point. 

Lexa held the soft little Omega who curled into a ball against the contour of her side. She swept her up from the sofa, Clarke yelped in surprise to be pulled into the Alpha’s laps. Lexa seemed so strong, mightier than usual, her strength was alluring. 

Much as she wanted to spend the rest of their night making angry, passionate love,she did have a test tomorrow. Clarke climbed out of the couch, and headed to the bedroom. “Lex, I’m going to bed, Lincoln is coming to get me first thing in the morning.” 

The firm body quaked hearing that name. “Who?” Lexa jumped off where she was sitting and closed her robe before following her girlfriend into their room. 

“Lincoln, your friend? Whose job is near the DMV building?” 

“No.” Lexa said firmly. 

“What do you mean no?” Clarke eyed the brunette in bemusement. 

The Alpha scratched the back of her head, subconsciously knowing she was being unreasonable. But it bothered her to no end, to think of another Alpha coming and picking up her partner. “I mean I will drive you. Call Lincoln and tell him it’s been taken care of.” 

Lexa’s tone was demanding, even in someway aggressive. Clarke pursed her lips, not willing to get into another debate with the Alpha who clearly was in a foul mood. “Fine.” 

 

Well into the night, blue eyes blinked open to the moonlight and the pale stars that were spying on the couple tangled up in each other’s arms. Despite the earlier tantrum, the brunette cuddled her just like any other night. Clarke shifted a little, feeling something hard uncomfortably pushed against her knee. She peered to the brunette’s peaceful slumbering face. Lexa looked so relaxed, so young and innocent as she lay on her side, clinging to her partner like a koala bear and nothing like the vigilant, intelligent, territorial Alpha when she was awake. Clarke loved both sides of this woman, and she felt absolutely lucky, to call Lexa hers. However, her leg wasn’t feeling the overflowing affection, it was numb, being held in between the Alpha’s thighs for several hours. She gingerly withdrew herself from the enthusiastic embrace, and turned to her other side. Lexa wouldn’t mind spooning up behind her, even if she had a history of incidental farting in her sleep. 

 

The second time she woke, Clarke was sweating. Her hair stuck on her neck, and her back was soaked. She felt warm, not the comforting, sitting in front of a fireplace during a blizzard, kind of warm; it was more like taking a sauna in the middle of August under blazing sun. Then she realized that it wasn’t her own body temperature. 

Lexa had uncontrollably gravitated toward the scent and softness of the Omega in her bed. She again wrapped herself around the blonde. 

A pointy object was poking at her lower back. “Umm… Lex?” 

Some indistinguishable murmur escaped her throat, but the Alpha remained unconscious, snoring a little. 

“Damn,” Clarke wrestled with the stronger body that had become much heavier in a dormant state, “it’s too hot tonight, Lexa.” She was huffing when she finally flipped the brunette off her back, and she scooted to her side of the bed, where it was normally unoccupied for she invaded the Alpha’s territory every night. The sheet felt cool and smooth on her skin. The brunette let out a grudging moan, but Clarke was lured back into her dreamland faster than her mind could register what had been poking her. 

 

The third time, she jerked awake. “Clarke…” She heard her name being called, followed by a loud growl. 

“Wha—what?” The blonde almost jumped out of her skin when she heard another harrowing wolfy whimper. She prayed it wasn’t earthquake. “Lexa?” A whisper scratched her dry windpipe as she rolled over. 

However, her worried inquiry was met by silence. The other woman was still fast asleep, but in some kind of turbulent dream. Lexa’s body was stiff like a piece of steel under sheets, and a bead of sweat slid down her forehead. 

Clarke rubbed her eyes forcefully to wake up as fast as she possibly could. She climbed on four back to the Alpha’s side, and raked her eyes over the body that seemed to be trapped in a fit. 

It wasn’t like the brunette was going to transform into a beast or anything, it was just Lexa, locked brows and plump lips, chest heaving, and having kicked her comforter aside. As she investigated, something caught in the corner of her eyes. She saw a tent. 

A fucking tent!? The pole, erecting from under the loosed material of her pajamas, was proudly standing in the middle of the Alpha’s body. It seemed to grow and pulse under her disbelieving stare. 

“Lexa!” Clarke hissed under breath. She did _not_ see that coming. There she was, ready to comfort her mate, chase away whatever demon in her innocent dream, but instead, she was facing this sexually insatiable little demon, and sure as hell Lexa’s dream wasn’t that innocent after all. 

For thirty seconds, Clarke just froze in her spot, contemplating her options. Well this had never happened before. Lexa always behaved in her sleep. There was one time she dry humped Clarke, but she was drunk that night and they ended up having sex anyway. 

“You dirty dirty girl.” A devilish grin spread on her lips. She could just leave Lexa like this, thrashing and yearning. But judging by the intensity of her need, Clarke suspected that she would be waken up again before sunrise. And she actually felt bad for Lexa, who looked so tormented by this untimely arousal. Might as well take the matter in her own hands, Clarke decided, and leaned forward, hooking a finger under the waistband of the brunette’s pajama pants. Ever so gently, she lifted the thin layer of cotton, and pulled the pants down to reveal the source for her lover’s soreness. 

It earned her another moan. Something stirred in the bushes outside their window. A stray cat was fed up with all these sensual noises the house owner was making. 

“Shh…” Clarke shushed the animal, then she knelt beside the Alpha’s burning torso. She eyed the piece of taut flesh sticking perpendicular to the tight stomach. It throbbed. With each gentle jump, the soft sheath of protective skin glided across the sensitive ridge, and exposed a tender, pinkish head. Under the pouring moonlight, a clear dewdrop welled, and clung to the shaft, leaving a glistening rivulet behind its path. Clarke reached to gather the trickle on her fingertip. The proud commander instantly reacted to her touch, pouncing and leaping into the blonde’s palm. 

Lexa’s radiating heat carried out a faint trace of her body odor, a mix of sweat, leather, and musk. Even in her unconscious state, her charm was tempting and unhindered. An invitation was extended. 

And being her bonded mate, Clarke was susceptible to the invitation. Suddenly her throat felt very dry, and her face hot. “Do you want me to…?” She asked the slumbering Alpha, and already knew the answer. 

The first to make contact with the straining tip, was the small cleft of her tongue. The member shivered, excitedly welcoming her mouth. So she wrapped her lips around the pulsating girth, and swallowed one third of the length. 

“Mmm…!” Lexa let out a small whimper. Her fingers twitched, in an attempt to move, but she only had so much liberty for muscles to respond, and her brain’s concentration was certainly not on her tingling fingers. 

A smirk tugged at the corner of her very occupied mouth. The blonde moved her jaw gently, suckling on the rock candy and trying not to make too much sound. Lexa must have been hard and bothered for hours. It wasn’t long before she felt the swollen bulge reaching an explosive point. She coiled her thumb and index finger on the base of the item, and jerked her wrist up and down in sync with her head. 

Under her hand that flattened against the brunette’s thigh, muscles shifted and tensed, and before she could prepare herself, an outpour of hot sticky liquid splashed on her taste buds. 

Saltish, raw, and thick, was the dew that filled up her mouth and invaded all her senses. Its aftertaste was so unique, strong, musky, with a tincture of sweetness that belonged to Lexa, but it wasn’t the mellow scent she had grown used to, it was primitive. And its texture silky, wrapped around her tongue, that she almost didn’t want to spit out. She did, though, because it was overflowing like a burst pipe, and Lexa kept coming. Clarke pulled away, startled to find the Alpha’s body buzzing and glowing, flesh and blood stirring, tendons and veins flexing, fine hair standing, and whiffs of muddy scented pheromone pouring out of every pore. 

The room had never been quite as hot. 

It was calling her; the mightiness, the sensuality, the avarice, possessed by that charismatic Alpha, called at her. An intense twitch tugged her inside. Clarke felt surging pleasurable currents start to travel, from her skin where the dense juice had stained, to her spine, her limbs, and arrive at the wanton core between her thighs. 

A veil of foggy desire rose in the clear blue orbs. The Omega realized what was happening, and she couldn’t help her craving anymore. “Lexa.” Her voice was shaking, when need flooded her. This felt as bad as her own heat, if not worse. “Lexa!” 

Long black lashes fluttered, the brunette seemed reluctant to leave this delicious carnal dream. 

“Lex!” 

“Clarke…” 

When those forest eyes finally opened, they were breathtaking. Pupils dilated, leaving a narrow edge of the untainted emerald, and the moon looked fuller in its reflections. They gave her the chills, eyes of a wild wolf. 

Lexa was confused as she saw the blonde dangling on top of her. Then she was aware of the uncomfortable wetness that pooled around her groin. She peered down, and in stupor, she witnessed a knot starting to take form. “What’s…!?” 

“You’re in rut, Lexa!” Clarke provided, with a newfound eagerness. “This explains everything! Your belly ache, and fever. And you’re so grumpy, overprotective, even jealous of Lincoln—” 

A loud angry roar was Lexa’s reaction at the mention of another Alpha. 

“Ok! Ok, no Lincoln.” She sat herself on the Alpha’s stomach, and started to strip her top, “just you, just us.” 

Greedily taking in the sight of the creamy body before her, Lexa growled, and flipped them around. It brought temporary relief to rub her length against the Omega’s drenched crotch. But as soon as she latched her mouth on a soft mound, tongue teasing around a pebbled nipple, and breathing in the scent that reciprocated her own, she was hungry for more. 

Clarke yelped as the Alpha’s strong grip tore her pajama pants apart. Soon the anxious member was probing at her entrance. She knew, no matter how urgent and yearning, Lexa wouldn’t do anything without her permission. So she relaxed completely, melting into a puddle of butter, and embraced the strong body. “Kiss me.” 

The brunette immediately devoured the request. She thrusted her hips forward, and moaned when her pride was hugged into a warm cocoon of love and devotion. The spongy and fleshy walls milked her, and coaxed her. More and more, she found herself sinking deeper, until the bulge of her knot disappeared into the welcoming body. “God… Clarke, you feel so good.” Eyes slammed shut, breathing labored, Lexa began to shudder, and a wave of discharge was building at the base of her length, the first of many more. 

Open mouth kisses landed on her jaw, her cheeks, and earlobe. Clarke could hear the reverberation of their parts slapping together. The swelling knot kept grinding at her tender canal, and continued to flare under the stimulation. But the Alpha’s movement was unhindered. It would have to grow to its absolute fullest to be lodged inside her, and then…

Lexa’s growl interrupted her thoughts. Her entire body trembled, to feel the tightness clamp down on her girth. And she gave in to the temptation, releasing a load of her abundant content. 

The blonde raked her fingernails along the taut back. She circled her legs around the powerful waist, keeping the Alpha in place. 

Lexa’s expression was priceless, she bared her teeth, and hissed when those canines grazed the supple skin of her mate’s neck. 

Clarke braced herself for the piercing pain. 

But the next second, Lexa smoothed her tongue over the shallow marks, never having sunk her bite into the defenseless Omega. The sweetness of blood teased her, tempted her, but she couldn’t bear the thought of hurting the love of her life. 

The thoughtful hesitation was her undoing. Clarke knew, Lexa would sacrifice everything, dismiss her instincts and ignore her urges, only to protect her. She weaved her fingers through the rich brown tresses, and murmured against the brunette’s ear, “You can claim me, Lexa.” 

Panting and recovering from her first orgasm, Lexa didn’t respond. 

“I bit you, remember?” Clarke persuaded, guiding the Alpha back to her neck, where her scent was strongest. 

“It’s different.” A bite from an Omega was less severe in its consequences, whereas an Alpha’s bite resembled an ownership. 

“No it’s not.” Clarke beamed a smile, tinges of tears twinkled curiously in the azure eyes. “I’m already yours. And I know you are mine.” 

Her throat bobbed as she swallowed thickly. Lexa nudged her nose at the Omega’s scent gland. Her mouth began to water, and she couldn’t help but licked gently at the patch of smooth skin. 

Clarke rolled her hips and tilted her head, “I want you to.” 

Lexa mimicked the rhythm, making passionate love to the flawless creature underneath her. “I love you, Clarke.” And ever so tenderly, she flashed her teeth at the blonde’s skin, nicking a small cut, allowing her saliva to enter the Omega’s bloodstream. 

It didn’t even hurt, only a slight pinch. As soon as the slick tongue caressed over the bite wound, Clarke whimpered. She held onto the muscling arms on each side of her head, and felt like it was exactly where she belonged. 

Lexa left her neck, and returned to the playful battling of their tongues. And haze started to rise in her lower belly again. She charged to and fro, grinning to hear the Omega scream her name and climax around her swollen knot. It was getting difficult, for her to move freely, but she kept a steady and gentle pace, till the widest part of her girth snuggly lodged into the tight canal. 

Clarke wiped away a sweat beat that threatened to fall into the gorgeous green eye. She smiled, to see the black pupils shrink and focus on her face. Lexa was no longer desperate. 

In the forty to ninety minutes they were connected, the Alpha would ejaculate up to seven times inside her. The number may gradually diminish over the four day expanse of Lexa’s rut, during which time, they’d be inseparable. Might as well get comfortable. 

The brunette rolled on her side, and cradled her partner in her arms. She admired the pale morning light danced on the golden threads. A feathery kiss was planted along the halo of the crown. “I can’t believe it.” 

“What?” 

“This, it’s not supposed to be my cycle for at least two weeks.” Lexa shook her head, ashamed that she failed to interpret so many signs of her own condition. 

Clarke pondered about it for a minute. “I think, your body is trying to sync up with mine. And that’s sweet.” 

Lexa chuckled, “That’s evolution, not sweet.” Then she remembered her irritable temperament and irrational behavior during the previous week, “God I must’ve been awful. Clarke, had I known about this, I would’ve taken measures to—” 

“It’s ok,” The blonde scooted into her lover’s chest, “you’ve been a little jealous and bossy, but that’s endearing, Lex. You’re adorable.” 

“I’m not ‘adorable’.” Lexa insisted. 

“You are, and I love you.” 

“… ok.” 

Their alarm jumped to a number when they were supposed to get up and get ready for the DMV test. Clarke killed it without untangling herself from the embrace. The slightest movement woke the beast buried inside her. It throbbed again. 

Lexa looked guilty. She knew even if, _even if_ , they could somehow stop at first round, they’d still be too late. “Clarke, I’m sorry about your test.” 

Clarke rolled them over to the other side of the bed where the sheet wasn’t damaged too badly. “You got nothing to be sorry for.” She straddled the Alpha, and slowly unbuttoned her top pajama, to achieve some balance in their nakedness. 

Tongue darted out to moisturize dry lips, Lexa moaned sultrily when Clarke pinched her nipple. It was getting hard to keep her serious face. “But it’s gonna get delayed. It’s your dream ride, Clarke.” 

“In case you haven’t noticed, Lexa,” the blonde ground her hips downward, impaling herself deeper on the Alpha’s member. A cheesy grin sneaked up the corner of her lips, “I am already on my dream ride.” 

 

********

 

And since everyone is pretty pumped about Clexa babies, if you guys can give me suggestions on baby names, that would be great. Coz I am terrible at names I don't wanna disappoint, and I feel like it should be a collective effort. 

Leave a comment below, or send me anon suggestions on [Tumblr](http://asiangal-needs-a-pal.tumblr.com/) :) 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are awesome and so open about this, I really enjoy this fandom.  
> Someone suggested I do a work on Lexa being in rut. So this is it, wasn't easy to write it out. Took me days to come up with this plot and GODDAMN it's so CHEESY LOL
> 
> Thoughts on baby names? Or just on the chapter, or random thoughts. 
> 
> I am strangely hungry after writing porn.


End file.
